My Greek Hero Academia
by Atheos Daemonium
Summary: Before the war with the Giants. Kronos in his last attempt to kill Percy before he dies send Percy into a warp gate. When Percy wakes up he is in the universe of My Hero Academia with Izuku Midoriya. Thank the gods he paid attention in his Japanese class. 16 Year old Percy Jackson.
1. New Life

**_New Life_**

 ** _Percy POV_**

Everything was looking bleak and pointless. Grover was a sapling in a pile of dirt and Annabeth had her own knife in her heart. Percy looked at Kronos and he was laughing. Not regular bad guy laugh though. He was laughing hysterically while Percy was locked it a time stop. Percy couldn't move a muscle or even blink.

"Watch as the world you know is destroyed. Even now Typhon is crossing into New York." He waved his hand and an Iris Message appeared. Through it Percy could see Typhon crossing the Hudson River barely going to mid calf. Zeus launched his master bolt and it made him stagger back.

Percy could feel himself gain control of my body again as Kronos was watching. When it was looking worse than ever before, Percy heard it. A conch shell being blown. The call of Poseidon.

Cyclopes of all sizes flew out of the water led my the man himself and his brother Tyson. They pulled typhoon under the water and strait to Tartarus. Kronos was beyond livid. Percy noticed a glow around Luke's body. Glowing gold. But one spot was brighter than anywhere else. Six inches below Luke's left armpit was brighter.

Well covered if he had armor but Percy cut that off long ago. With Kronos distracted and nothing else to lose Percy threw his sword like a javelin and it sunk into Luke's body. There was a blast of air that came from his body as the curse was broken.

Kronos looked down at the sudden spike in pain and saw Anaklusmos in his chest. He pulled it out and threw it back at Percy. Percy caught it and prepared for battle. Kronos was on his knees looking almost dead. With the last of his power he slammed the butt of his scythe on the marble cracking it. A blast came from the scythe sending Percy through a portal. As he was launched through it the last thing Percy saw was all twelve Olympians and Hades come through the doors of the throne room. Then everything turned black.

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

 ** _Olympian Throne Room_**

All the Olympians were looking at an Iris message of the battle against Kronos in the throne room. They saw Grover die, then Annabeth, then they saw Percy throw his sword as a hail Mary. They were all surprised when it sank into Luke's chest. Then they saw Percy get thrown into the portal.

All the Olympian were tearing up at seeing this happening. Poseidon and Athena we're the worst. They lost their children the Heroes of Olympus. Thalia was in the room at the foot a Artemis' throne crying for the loss of the man she loved and her little sister.

There were no parties songs or feasts that night for the losses were great and too many. Thalia knew what Percy wanted to do so she asked the gods to give the minor Gods cabins and claim every child by 13.

Linebreak

Halfway around the world a boy fell out of a portal unconscious. He looked either fifteen or sixteen years old and about 6'0" tall. He had a sword in his hand and a orange shirt with jeans. He had a necklace on with 4 beads. His hair was black and he had fairly tan skin with well defined muscles. Not overly big but like a swimmer. Citizens were coming closer to him and they saw he looked as if he went through hell itself. No visible injuries but his clothes were all cut up and had what looked like bullet holes in his shirt. When he opened his eyes they were sea green.

The boy stood up and got in a defensive position and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked in English. No one answered for they didn't know that language. "Where am I?" He asked in Japanese hoping he was in Japan.

"Musutafu, Japan." Said a small boy with curly green and black hair and green eyes said. "What's y-your name and w-why do you have a s-sword?"

"My name's Percy Jackson. Wait...you can see this?" The now named Percy said.

"Y-yeah why wouldn't I-I be able to?" The unknown boy asked.

"The mist. What's your name?"

"Midoriya, Izuku." Midoriya said. "What's the mist?"

"Nevermind that. How did I get here?"

"You f-fell out of a p-portal."

"What year is it?" Percy asked.

"Huh?" He asked smartly. "It's 2305."

Percy grew a look of horror on his face "This can't be possible."

"What year did you think it was?" Midoriya asked curiously.

"2005." Percy said.

Heroes arrived to place him under arrest for using a quirk in public and for having a weapon drawn.

Kuami Woods was the first one there. "Drop the sword and submit yourself to face Justice criminal."

"What?" Percy asked. "I'll put the sword away but what did I do wrong?" He said as he capped Anaklusmos.

Everyone was shocked as a sword turned into a blue ballpoint pen. "Using quirks in public are a criminal offence." The wood hero said. "I don't know what kind of warping quirk you have but you will face Justice."

"That protal wasn't placed by me. I was thrown through it by someone? Also, what is a quirk?"

Everyone just looked at him like he was crazy.

"A quirk is a power people have. About 80% of the world's population has one." Isuku said.

"My power is over water not portals. And for me it's not a quirk per say. It's a born gift. I'll come peacefully with you." He said. Percy went with the wood hero to the Police station where they could sort everything out.

"Name?" An officer asked him.

"Percy Jackson."

"Quirk?"

"Full control of all liquids and I can heal in water. Thought it works best in salt water. I can breath underwater and talk to sea creatures. I also have the ability to cause earthquakes and once I even made a volcano erupt."

Everyone who heard him was looking at him in disbelief.

"Oh. I also have invulnerable skin." To prove it Percy picked up a metal letter opener and stabbed himself in the arm. But it didn't pierce him. Instead it shattered against his arm.

Now people believed the boy.

"W-what crimes have you committed?"

"Out of my whole life I have stolen a few things but that was only to stay alive."

The wood hero looked at me and asked, "Do you want to be a hero? You have a powerful power. You could do well in the life as a hero."


	2. The Exam

**_Percy_** ** _POV_**

Percy has been to a lot of places and has done a lot, but to come 300 years in the future and to Japan? He was freaking out. Now there are asking him to be a hero?

"So how do I become a hero?" Percy asked.

"You need to fill out an application to go to the best hero school in Japan. UA. Fill it out to go to the hero course. Once you do that then you need to take the entrance exam. It's a physical exam and a written exam." The wood hero said.

"How hard is the written exam? I have dyslexia so I don't know how that would work. The only thing I can read is Ancient Greek." Percy replied.

"Well for out of country students they do have things in other languages. UA has a few students from America in it."

Percy said his thank you's and his goodbyes and left to go to where UA is located. After a 40 minute train ride and a five minute walk he was standing in front of UA. Two hours later and someone reading the application form to him Percy was enrolled in UA. Now Percy only needed to take the entrance exam. Even though the year already started he will be a transfer student. If he did good then he would move into Class 1-A. He is to be tested by all the teachers and watched by the hero classes.

 ** _Izuku POV_**

As I was walking to UA to start my second day, my thoughts were on the boy who fell out of the portal. He said his name was Percy Jackson. American by the looks of him. Or he could have been from the Mediterranean by his complexion.

That's not what was on my mind though. It was that he said he was from the year 2005. That was 300 years ago.

 **Line Break**

I arrived in class ten minutes early like always. Aizawa sensei was already there and not sleeping. That was a big surprise. Over the next ten minutes the rest of the class trickled in. Once everyone was here he started.

"As you all know yesterday I expelled someone. Mineta. He had the lowest score in the tests so he was expelled. To day we have a new student coming from the US." Aizawa said.

"WHO IS THIS FILLER CHARACTER?" Kacchan yelled.

"His name is Percy Jackson. His quirk is quite extensive. He can manipulate all liquids although salt water is the easiest. That even means the blood that runs through our veins. He can freeze and boil the water. He has slight geokinesis, means he can make earthquakes and erupt volcanoes. He can create hurricanes around his body. And his skin can not be pierced by any known blade. He also carries a sword that turns into a pen." Aizawa explained. "Ask Midoriya, he saw the sword turn into that pen."

Everyone in class looked at me. "Y-yeah. It t-turned into a blue ballpoint pen." I said.

"The reason I'm saying this is because he is taking the practical exam today and then the written. If he passes both he will be assigned to this class as our 20th student.

"Get into your hero costumes and go to site Beta. That's where you will view his practical exam."

We all rushed from the class with our boxes and the boys were asking me about his sword and what he looks like.

"Just wait. I'm pretty sure you guys will see his sword in a bit." When we got to site gamma we saw Percy.

 ** _Jirou Kyoka POV_**

When I saw this Percy my heart stopped for a second. His eyes were a beautiful sea green that shined with mirth and also a little sadness like he's seen death or stared death itself in the face. His hair was Raven black with a windswept look to it. He had amazingly tanned skin that didn't look too tanned. He was 6'0" and his body was like that of a god. Toned and amazing. Like it was sculpted out of marble. Well muscled but not too much muscle. More like a swimmer body.

His crooked smile was jaw droppingly sexy too. All the other girls were apparently thinking the same as me. Hot damn.

"ALRIGHTY LISTENERS." The voice hero Present Mic started. "Perseus Jackson. You have ten minutes to destroy as many robots as you can. They are labeled with a 1, 2, 3, and 0. They are labeled that way for their difficulty and the amount of points you get if you destroy them. The Zero pointer is a gimmick that you should try to avoid. GO."

At that signal Percy ran. He ran really fast like 25 mph fast. As he was coming to a group of 15 three pointers he didn't stop. He pulled out a pen and uncapped it. It grew into a three foot long shining bronze sword in the shape of a leaf. He also had a water bottle. He cut the cap off the bottle and the water rose from the bottle. It turned into five 3in icicles and flew at the robots. They went completely through the first five and into the five behind them. With the last five he attacked them with the sword.

The way he fought was simply aw inspiring. It also could be told that he's been in battle before. His skills with that blade and not even getting touched by a single buttet or rocket and the look he had in his eyes proved that he's seen battle first hand.

Within ten seconds all 15 robots were destroyed. Giving him 45 points, and he still has nine minutes left. Over the next eight minutes he killed more and more. Giving him 185 points.

Then we saw it. The zero pointer.

 ** _Percy POV_**

Well to be honest this is really easy. These things are nothing compared to Hephaestus' automatons. Eight minutes and I killed like 60 something robots. Them the ground shook and the biggest robot I have ever seen was looking right at me.

I willed all the water in the air to me. I had enough water to make a second me if I wanted to but instead I willed it to turn into ice and fly at the zero pointer. It ran it completely through and I unfroze the water and willed it to go into the tiniest cracks of the robot.

Then I froze it again expanding the water ripping the bot apart while keeping property damage to a minimum.

"THATS TIME." That loud guy yelled.

I walked to the edge of the training ground and saw a really short old lady there.

"Come here I need to check you for wounds." She said.

"Not necessary. I can't be harmed. The only thing is my stamina goes down faster because of it."

"Here eat these." She said as she handed me a bunch of gummy bears. "Not all at once." She added as I was about to dump the hand full into my mouth.

When I went into the watch room to hear my score I saw that there were 40 students in there as well. Well after another count there were 39.

"What I'd the verdict." Said a small mouse, bear, something.

"For all of the robot points we give him 185 points. Also for destroying the gimmick. We award him 15 rescue points for keeping damage to the city to a minimum. In all he has 200 points braking the school record. Now for his written test he got an 85 out of 200 correct barely passing by five points." Said a dull like teacher.

"All those who recommend class 1-A?" Every teacher hand went up. "Welcome Perseus Jackson to your hero academia."


	3. Class 1-A

_**Class 1-A**_

 _ **Percy POV**_

I was given my books and uniform and my gym uniform. Then I was taken to class 1-A.

As I was sitting down in the only empty seat people were looking at me in aw. I could tell they knew I was powerful even among people with quirks.

A girl with purple hair and dark purple eyes was looking at me. Her ears had little headphone jacks coming out of them. She was really cute but then again so are a lot of Japanese girls.

She got up after we stared at each other for a few seconds and made her way over too me.

"Jiro, Kyoka. I saw how you fought. You looked like you have seen battle before. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Summer camp."

"What kind of summer camp did you go to to learn sword fighting that intense. Also where did you fight at. The look in your eyes and the amount of skill you have suggests you have seen real battle."

"I'd prefer not to talk about that." I said. As she looked at me and I looked at her out of the corner of my eye I saw something pink enter the room. I gave her a quick glance the looked away. The a second later I spun my head around so fast that I felt a few pops.

"Holy shit. That girl is pink. That's so cool." I said. "That probably due to her quirk right?" I asked Jiro.

"Yeah. Her quirk is acid." Jiro answered.

"That is legit." I said. I noticed everyone was now here but not the teacher. "Where is the teacher?"

"He's in that sleeping bag over there." The redhead with spiky teeth said.

"Oh ok." I replied. It's different but nice.

"Ok quiet do now people." The sleepy teacher said. "Percy. I am your homeroom teacher Aizawa my hero name is Eraserhead. My quirk erases other quirks."

"That's a nifty power." I said.

"Now you will have class with-" he was interrupted by a really big strong guy.

"ME." He said. "HELLO YOUNG PERSEUS I AM ALL MIGHT THE NUMBER ONE HERO. EVERYONE GET TO TRAINING GROUND DELTA."

Once everyone was there we started. "YOU WILL BE PLACED IN TEAMS OF TWO. ONE VILLAIN TEAM AND ONE HERO TEAM. THE HEROES ARE TO EITHER GRAB THE BOMB OR ARREST THE VILLAINS. WHILE THE VILLAINS EITHER PROTECT THE BOMB OR CAPTURE THE HEROES."

The teams were.

A Bakugo and Ida

B Midoriya and Ochaco

C Perseus and Yaoyorozu

D Ashido and Aoyama

E Todoroki and Shoji

F Kaminari and Kyoka

G Sato and Sero

H Ojiro and Hagakure

I Koda and Kirishima

J Tokoyami and Asui

The first teams up were A as the Villains and B as the Heroes.

Both Bakugo and Ida go inside the building first. The two talk about Midoriya's quirk with Bakugo angrily thinking Midoriya lied to him for years about his abilities and laughed at him for believing it.

After five minutes, Midoriya and Ochaco go into the building, which starts the Trial of Battle. Midoriya and Ochaco are walking, but suddenly Bakugou ambushes them and unleashes and Explosion, but Midoriya pushes himself and Ochaco out of the way getting his mask blown off in the prosses. Bakugo prepares to attack again, but Midoriya intercepts him, grabbing his right arm and throwing him onto the ground.

"I knew Kacchan would use his right arm to attack because I took notes on various heroes, including Kacchan." Midoriya says. "I am no longer the Deku that always gets pushed around, but the Deku whose vibe is never giving up."

This declaration makes Bakugo furious.

Bakugo is now enraged. "Bakugo stop attacking senselessly and capture him." Ida says.

"Just keep guarding the core." Bakugo yelled at Ida. Bakugo then turns off his headset. Bakugo attacks Midoriya again.

"Ochaco go find the bomb I'll keep him busy." She the runs of to find Ida

Midoriya responds to Bakugo by using the Capturing Tape on his leg, but Bakugo breaks free using an explosive right swing, which Midoriya manages to dodge thanks to his analysis on Bakugo's fighting style.

Knowing his opponent is powerful, Midoriya retreats to think of a strategy, much to Katsuki's anger.

While Bakugo is walking to find Midoriya, he reminiscences about the past; about how he was superior to everyone else and that Midoriya was just a Quirkless loser as well as remembering about how Midoriya tried to help him out after he fell, which just angers Bakugo even further.

Now to where Ochaco is.

Ochako has reached the room where the Nuclear Core is with Ida guarding it. Ochako decides to stay hidden and wait for Midoriya.

"Hahaha, you heroes will never be able to stop me. Ahhahahaha."

Ida manages to spot Ochako after she gives away her location when she giggles from Ida's villain performance.

Ida says that he prepared for Ochaco's arrival and gave the floor a thorough cleaning, preventing her from tricking him.

Back to Midoriya

Midoriya, still hiding from Katsuki, contacts Ochaco and asks her where she is, to which she replies that she is on the middle room on the fifth floor. Bakugo eventually finds Midoriya.

"Why don't you use your quirk you damn nerd." Bakugo says. "I can store my sweat in my bracers and can use that sweat to create bigger Explosions."

Now that it has stored up enough sweat, Bakugo pulls the bracer and unleashes a huge explosion which destroys a great portion of the building they are in. Midoriya manages to survive and calls Bakugo insane. Bakugo, seething in rage, demands that Midoriya use his Quirk.

After Bakugo unleashes his huge explosion, Ida and Ochaco feel the aftershock, with Ida commenting on Katsuki's madness. Ochaco, seeing that Ida is distracted, decides to make a run for the core, but Ida sees this and tries to stop her.

Ochaco jumps above Ida using her Quirk. As she reaches the core, Ida grabs the core away from her using his Quirk.

Meanwhile, All Might warns Bakugo that if he uses another explosion of that degree, he will end the exercise and they will lose. Bakugo decides to resort to fist fighting and jumps towards Midoriya.

Midoriya tries to attack, but Bakugo uses his explosion to redirect his trajectory, allowing him to get behind Midoriya and hits Midoriya's back with an explosion.

Bakugo takes Midoriya's arm and throws him onto the ground, saying that he is beneath him.

With no time to strategize and realizing that Bakugo is far too strong for him. Midoriya tries to escape, buts finds himself cornered with nowhere to run.

Now that there are no other options remaining, Midoriya has no choice but to use One For All. He and Bakugo charge at each other.

Midoriya yells, "Detroit Smash." on the ceiling while Katsuki's Explosion hits Midoriya.

Midoriya's Detroit Smash destroys the floor where Ochaco and Ida are on with Ochaco holding onto a pillar for safety.

Ochaco, using the pillar thanks to her Quirk, smacks debris at Ida who becomes distracted by it.

Ochaco jumps over the distracted Ida and grabs the Nuclear Core. All Might declares that the hero team wins, much to Katsuki's surprise.

Even though they won both Midoriya and Ochaco are on the ground breathing hard. With Midoriya unconscious.

Next team up are me and Momo aas the Villains and Kaminari and Kyoka.

Momo and I enter the building and start to set up a defense.

"Cover all the doors but that one. With that door open they can't just charge in. What is your quirk?" I ask.

"I can create and non organic material. As long as I know it's atomic structure."

"Do you know how to make titanium plating?" I asked her. She nodded. "What about a drill and screws?" Nodded again. "If you can make those I can set up a good defense. What are these twos quirks"

"Kaminari can zap anyone he touches with lightning or launch it all around, but if he uses too much he will temperately fry his brain. Kyoka uses her earphone jacks to blast her heartbeat as a weapon she can also cancel out noise and attack with them like a whip she also has sensitive hearing. Why don't we just cover all the doors?" Momo asked.

"So they don't bust down a door we won't expect. We want the to come in a certain door. That door to be exact."

She created four metal plates a little bigger than the doors and I placed them where they needed to go. I the started moving the metal boxes. They were heavy but I could still move them.

I placed them around the bomb leaving only the front open. As for the other three a poured water in one and heated the water to high temperatures but for the other two I used Riptide to cut up into pieces. Big enough to kick and do a little damage but not much.

After the five minutes were up I sensed them coming through the open door.

"Haha they left this one open." Kaminari said.

"It's most likely a trap." Kyoka said.

The came toward us and I lifted the box using in the water inside. Kaminari threw lighting at us. I used the heated box to stop the lightning. He looked at us for a few seconds and did it again and again and again until he fried his brain. I kick one of the pieces at him and it hit his head, knocking him out. Momo created a staff and I drew riptide.

"Isn't that too sharp to use here?" Momo said.

"No it won't harm anything human." I said. Recapping riptide.

Momo ran at Kyoka while I stayed back.

Momo got whipped back by the earphone jacks and I yelled, "Momo throw your staff up."

She did and I jumped over her and grabbed the staff. Kyoka whipped her earphone jack at me but it bounced off my chest.

"Ow what is your skin made of?" Kyoka complained.

"I'm not sure how to answer that to be honest."

Momo got up and made another staff.

Momo got behind her while I was in front. "Tape her when you get a chance." I said.

She nodded. I ran at Kyoka and when she was about to throw her earphone jacks at me again I jumped up and slammed the staff on the ground creating a loud clunking noise causing Kyoka to cover her ears.

"Now." I yelled. Momo ran up and put tape around her hands. I did the same to Kaminari.

"THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS." All might yelled.

Thank you Annabeth for teaching me battle strategy and what I thought would be useless science. I then got sad again as I remembered what happened to Annabeth and Grover. As well as all the other who died in the Battle for Manhattan.

When I got to the room to watch the rest of the fights my thoughts rested to what happened to everyone after Kronos was killed? Did they prosper and be happy or was there more to the war? Annabeth being dead and Grover dying they lost leaders. I also disappeared off the face of the earth for 300 years. I wonder if I'm in a parallel universe. Is it possible? Maybe I should send an Iris Message.

"Aizawa Sensei, can I go to the restroom?" I asked.

"Make it quick." He said.

"Thank you, sensei." I said. I ran to the restroom and I turned on the water. Then I made some mist. It was then that I realized I didn't have any golden drachmas. "Shit. Lord Poseidon if you can hear me please answer. Father it's Percy. Please answer Father."

I got no reply.


	4. Attack on The USJ

**_ATTACK ON THE USJ_**

 ** _Percy POV_**

Tuesday was fun and all but Wednesday was a little freaky. The press broke into the school and all the students were freaking out and then next thing I know Ida is flying through the air and lands on the wall looking like the exit sign guy. Thursday was nothing special.

Today(Friday) we are going on a field trip. No clue where but it looks fun.

"Get into your hero costumes and get to the busses in front of the school. We are going on a trip today." Aizawa said.

Once we were all on the bus we left. I was in the back alone while everyone else was together talking. My thoughts were wondering if the gods are still around. Or if I'm even on the same earth as before. The only way to find out is to go to New York City.

As I was in my thoughts I noticed Jiro coming towards me.

"Why are you here by yourself?" She asked.

"Don't really know anyone here so I'm keeping to myself. That and my Japanese isn't very good." I replied.

"It could use a little work, but it's good enough." She said with a smile. She's really cute when she smiles. Damnit Percy don't think that. You just lost Annabeth.

"What's wrong?" Sha asked. "You look a little conflicted."

"It's about what you said before. You saw in my eyes a sadness that comes from losing people. Well I have lost people in my short life."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not sure how I can explain it without revealing my past. I'm not going to talk about that unless I have no other choice." I said.

"Oh ok."

"Quiet down everyone. We are here." Aizawa said.

We got off the bus to see a gigantic building with the letters USJ on it. There was a person there in a puffy space suit.

"Hello students I am 13. The rescue hero. Welcome to The Unforeseen Simulation Joint or the USJ."

We walked in and the huge doors closed behind us. Thirteen kept on talking but I tuned it out. That's when I felt a prickle run down my neck.

I pulled my pen out of my pocket and uncapped riptide.

Everyone around me moved away while I looked at the Center Plaza.

"What are you doing, Percy?" Aizawa said getting his scarf ready for something.

"Down there. Another portal is opening." I said. "This one is a purplish black instead of gold though." Everyone turned to the portal to see a hand come out. Then more hands. No wait...it's a guy with disembodied hands all over his body.

"Whoa is this part of the class?" The red head, Kirishma asked.

"No this is real. Those are real Villains. Thirteen take the students and protect them. I'm going to hold them off." Aizawa said.

"Your fighting is better for one on one or small groups there are too many people for you." Izuku said.

"You can't be a hero if you only have one trick up your sleeve." As he said that Aizawa jump over all the stairs and started desemating the Villains.

Then the last three figures came out of the portal. One was a big strong looking birdman with a visible brain. The other two I knew very well.

Echidna and The Chimera.

"Well shit. That is not good." I said.

"What are those things?" Jiro and Izuku said.

"Well the black thing I have no clue, but the other two are dangerous. They are Echidna and The Chimera."

"Wait those monsters from Greek mythology?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah. They've probably come here to get me."

"Why would they be after you?" Jiro asked.

"Reasons."

The black and purple mist teleported to us and blocked the escape route. "There will be no escape today children. We heard that All Might would be here today. Where is he? No matter. I'm sure he'll show up if we kill a few of you. We also heard that there was a demigod among your ranks. A rather powerful demigod."

Bakugo and Kirishima attacked the mist but they just went through him. In the process I saw that he was being held together by a metal plate. We need to attack that.

"We can't have that now can we? How about I scatter you across this facility and let the minions take care of you." He said.

With that being said the mist covered us and teleported us away. I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

When it didn't come instantly I opened them to see myself falling toward the water. I smiled and dove right in.

In the water I saw many villains swimming around.

"First catch of the day." One said.

"Not if I can help it." I said. I willed the water to shoot me at him at high speeds and I decked him right in the face. Knocking him out instantly. I then felt something long and slimy grab my waist and bring me out of the water. It was Tsuyu Asui and her tongue.

"Well hello there." I said.

"Hi." She deadpanned. It was then that I realized I was still dry.

"It's part of my power." I said. "Are we the only ones here?"

"No Midoriya is here as well. Ribbit." She said.

"I don't think they know our quirks." Midoriya said.

"Why do you say that." I asked.

"Well think about it. Asui is a frog. And you are super overpowered in water. If they knew our quirks they would have sent you both to the fire zone."

"Well I have a slight immunity to fire. It takes a lot to burn me. I once had lava thrown at me and it did little more than sting." I said without thinking. "Izuku, what is your quirk same with you Asui?"

"My quirk gives me all the abilities of a frog. Climbing walls, 20 meter tongue, poisonous mucus, and I can leap from place to place." Asui said.

"I umm...I have super strength." Izuku said. "Asui I want you to grab Percy and leap as high and as far as you can. I'm going to use my power and make a hole in the water to bunch them up. Percy you will keep them under to make them all pass out."

"Ok." Asui and I said. We then executed said plan.

Izuku jumped over the railing and put his finger and thumb in a flick position and yelled, "Delaware Smash."

The power from just that one flick caused all the water under him to flood to the sides leaving a hole in the water. The flick also pushed Izuku up in the air. Asui jumped in the air with me on her back and used her tongue to grab Izuku.

"Shipwreck Zone Cleared." Asui said.

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

As for the rest of Class 1-A they were all fighting as well. Jiro, Momo, and Kaminari were in the mountain zone. In the landslide zone was Todoroki and an invisible Hagakure. In some building somewhere was Bakugo and Kirishima. In the fire zone was only Ojiro. In the storm zone was Tokoyami, Sero, and Sato. Everyone else was still with Kurogiri. Or also known as the black and purple mist.

Aizawa was trapped by the black bird brain thing in the plaza and 13 was down with the other students taking care of him.

As all the Villains passed out Percy threw them onto the boat to keep them alive at least.

Percy drew his sword again and charged at the Chimera and Echidna.

"I knew I smelled a demigod here. A powerful one at that, but I would never have guessed it was the Hero of Olympus himself. Perseus Jackson The Son of Poseidon." Echidna yelled.

"Well you know after I got thrown through that portal I was sent 300 years into the future and halfway around the world."

I guess the secret is out now.

"Wait you're a demigod?" Jiro asked. "Son of Poseidon as in the good of the seas and earthquakes? Your powers make sense now."

Everyone who was close to us heard this even the heroes in training at the top of the stairs. Everyone was looking at this fight about to happen. A fight between the strongest of monsters and the strongest demigod to ever have been born.

 ** _Percy POV_**

I raised my sword and got in a ready stance. The Chimera crouched and I saw his muscles tense. As he started to jump I ran a him and slide into a baseball slide. He jumped over me as I raised my sword cutting the Chimera from neck to ass. The Chimera landed groaned and exploded into gold dust.

"Well that was a lot easier than when I was 12, but then again I have a lot more space now." I said. "You know as well as anyone. The sea does not like to be restained."

"Gahh." Echidna yelled in rage. "You killed my Sonny. Now you shall die Sea Spawn."

She charged at me and changed into her monsterous form. She was even greener and scalier. Her eyes were yellow with black slits as the pupils.

She swung her arms at me and I ducked and jumped forward cutting her stomach as I did. She grabbed where I cut with one hand as golden ichor fell to the floor.

She charged at me again to claw my eyes out as I let her hit me this time. As her hands hit my chest the whole of class 1-A watched in horror as they thought she had won. Her claws broke against my skin and her momentum kept her coming closer as my sword pierced her heart.

With that Echidna exploded into dust the same as her Sonny. As well as everyone heard that I was the Son of Poseidon.

"What just happened?" Yelled the hand guy. "How did two of my strongest turn to dust?"

"They were Greek Monsters, and I'm the Hero of Olympus the Son of Poseidon, Olympian God of the seas, earthquakes Lord of Horses.

At age twelve I returned Zeus' stolen Master Bolt, at 13 I sailed the sea of monsters and defeated Polyphemus and retrieved the Golden Fleece. At 14 I entered the Garden of The Hesperides and fought Atlas the Titan of endurance in one on one combat. To stop him I took the sky itself off of Artemis' shoulders and held it up until she put him back under. At 15 I traversed the Labyrinth and found Dedalus himself. I then caused a volcano to explode to destroy Kronos' scythe. I have been to Calypso's Island and have returned. I fought in the Battle of the labyrinth and then a year later fought in the Battle of Manhattan against Kronos and Hyperion himself. I am Perseus Theseus Jackson. Bane of the Titans, Monsters, holder of the sky, and The Hero of Olympus.

As I finished my monologue everyone was looking at me in awe of what I have done. The door to the USJ blew off its hinges and in walked the strongest hero, All Might.

 ** _Izuku POV_**

" **HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE**." All Might yelled. He wasn't wearing his trademark smile. No. He was frowning and boy was he pissed. It was the first time any of us have seen All Might mad and it was scary.

All Might ran at all the mini villains left standing and knocked them out in under a second.

"Nomu, attack All Might." Shigaraki yelled.

The now named Nomu attack All Might matching him blow for blow.

"Izuku." Percy yelled. "We need to get Aizawa out of here and up those stairs."

At this time Bakugo and Kirishima arrived and pinned down Kurogiri while Percy went to fight Shigaraki.

"Be careful of his hands. He disintegrates everything he touches." Aizawa said.

"Well let's see if he can destroy the curse of Achilles." Percy said. "Come at me, bro."

As All Might and Nomu fight, Kurogiri is pinned under Kacchan and Kirishima, Percy and Shigaraki start to fight. When Percy is serious in a fight he is scary. He looks downright terrifying to be honest. His eyes are focused on what is in front of him and he looks pissed. It's hard to explain.

All Might isn't even that scary pissed off.

 ** _With All Might_**

Nomu punches All Might and throws him back. He then launches himself toward Kacchan but All Might moves Kacchan out of the way.

With Kurogiri free he warps to Percy who pinned down Shigaraki. Shigaraki is even touching him, but it's doing nothing.

Kurogiri warps Shigaraki free from Percy and they both move away. All Might grabs Nomu from behind and suplexes it into the concrete. Causing a huge cloud of dust to erupt from them.

When the dust settles Nomu is in a portal grabbing All Might side. Right where his horrible looking scar is. All Might gasps and groans at the pain and tries to get out.

"Usually I don't like having blood a guts in my warp gates, but with you I will make an exception."

Nomu pulls All Might halfway through the portal and Kurogiri starts to close it.

I start running at Kurogiri to One for all him into next century, but Kurogiri opens a portal for Shigaraki to use his quirk on me.

 ** _Percy POV_**

I see Izuku about to be killed by that hand guy so I willed all the water I could to rise and harden into semi frozen water.

I then dump it on everyone in the vicinity. This stops everyone from fighting and look at me.

Todoroki stomps on all the water freezing it instantly. He runs to All Might melting the ice on him and freeing him.

" **RUN STUDENTS GET OUT OF HERE**." He said.

Nomu's arm and leg fall off but regrow almost instantly. All Might and Nomu fight again while Shigaraki and Kurogiri are trapped in the ice.

Todoroki melts the ice off of all the students and Aizawa.

All Might is fighting harder than ever to win this battle.

" **IF HE IS MADE TO FIGHT ME AT ONE HUNDRED PERCENT THE I WILL GO BEYOND.** " He yelled. All Might isn't even getting hit anymore. Nomu can't even throw a punch. All Might threw a huge uppercut and yelled, " **PLUS ULTRA**."

Nomu flew out of the USJ and kept going until he was a twinkle in the sky.

Shigaraki screams, "NO NOT MY NOMU." He then charges All Might who is winded from his battle but he gets shot in each arm and leg.

The rest of the Pro Heroes have arrived. Kurogiri warps Shigaraki and himself away.

With the heroes here and all the mini villains arrested the attack on the USJ is over.

With no one seriously injured and all the villains gone we had our first real victory in fighting evil.


	5. AftermathSetup for UA Sports Festival

**_Aftermath/Setup for Sports Festival_**

 ** _Percy POV_** After the Villains were arrested we were asked questions while All Might and Izuku were taken to the nurse. They asked us who did this and why. That kinda stuff.

When we were free I went straight to Izuku. Just to make sure he was ok. He is after all my first friend here in Japan and in the future.

When I got there I was told to wait. I saw a really skinny tall guy in there talking to Izuku and that cop. When they left Izuku I walked in to say hi and to see if he was alright. He broke both his legs and his pointer and thumb. We then walked home.

Monday when I walked into the room everyone was there. Then they all started asking me questions at once.

"One at a time please." I said. They all quieted down and raised their hands.

"Ashido what is your question?"

"Why did you do that monologue thing?" She asked.

"Good question. I did it to try to buy some time. Turns out that was a good thing." I said. "Jiro, what is your question?"

"Are you really the son of a Greek Olympian God?"

"Yes, sadly I am. It's not the life of fun and games. While the powers are cool and all. My world is dangerous. You saw those two monsters I fought. That were Echidna the mother of all monsters and The original Chimera. Those two and many more try to kill us and eat us." I explained.

Aizawa came in and said, "Continue with this, Percy. I want to hear about your life. All of it from when you were 12 to now."

"What are you doing here, you need to heal." Everyone yelled.

"I'm fine now Percy tell us your tales." He said.

And so I did. I told them about the furies and the minotaur, the quest for the lightning bolt, the sea of monsters, the quest to save Artemis and Annabeth. The quest through the Labyrinth and Ogygia. Then I told them about how Beckendorf sacrificed himself to destroy Kronos and his ship of monsters. My trip to my dad's palace and the great prophecy

 _A Half-Blood of the Eldest Gods,_

 _Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

 _And see the world in endless sleep,_

 _A Hero's soul Cursed blade shall reap,_

 _A single choice shall end his days,_

 _Olympus to preserve or raze_.

I told them about my bath in the River Styx and the vision of how my mother pulled me out of the River Styx. I told them of all the battles in the Siege of Manhattan. From the first battles on the bridges, to fighting Hyperion, and finally the final battle against the Titan King Kronos himself and the death of Annabeth and Grover. I told them how he sent me through a portal and into this timeline.

I then pulled out my pen and uncapped it.

"This is known as Celestial Bronze. It's the only thing that can kill monsters, it doesn't work on mortals though. When monsters are killed they go to tartarus to reform. They don't stay dead for long. For mortal the sword just passes straight through them as if they were a mirage. The swords name is Anaklusmos, or Riptide. It was created by Zoë Nightshade and given to Heracles to defeat Ladon. Heracles the abandoned For and then she was banished. She then went to the Hunters for several thousand years till she died in front of me after a blow from her father on Mount Othrys. I also had a watch that turned into a shield but that got lost in the Labyrinth when I threw it at Kampe."

"How did you survive all of that?" Jiro asked.

"By fighting with everything I had everyday. No matter what." I said.

"I still can't believe you defeated the God of War if a one on one Sword Battle." Kirishima said. "That is so manly."

"I was fighting him next to the water. That's the only reason I survived. If it wasn't for that he would have beaten me. Water gives me strength and heals me." I said. "He's also one of the weaker Olympians."

"Why did you fight? You could have ran and been fine." Kaminari said.

"That is because of my fatal flaw. Everyone has one. My Fatal Flaw is Personal Loyalty. I would never turn my back and let my friends die so I could live." I said. "I can't betray the people I care about either. That's just who I am. Personal Loyalty is a deadly fatal flaw. It called fatal for a reason."

"What will you do now?" Asked Jiro.

"I'm going to become a licensed hero and then I don't know. Maybe see if the Gods are still alive or stay here to keep the civilians safe."

"Ok now that Perseus has given his life story we can get to what needs to be said." Aizawa started. "The UA Sports Festival is coming up. Put your hand down Percy someone will explain it later."

The bell rang for us to go to lunch and I sat with Midoriya, Ida, and Ochaco. We were just sitting the talking when someone came up and dumped their water on me.

I willed the water off me and dry my clothes. I stood up grabbed the water glass out of the boys hand and putt the water back into the cup.

"I think you dropped something, boy." I said.

"Like you could be the son of a god. You're just a fake. Nothing more than a piece of trash trying to get famous."

"Like it or not I am the Son of Poseidon. Do you want me to prove it?" I asked.

"Yes, training ground Alpha. We will have our match there today after school." He said.

"Ok." I said. "So what's the rules for this stuff?" I asked everyone around me.

"Well a teacher will be there to referee the match and first to yield or be incapacitated loses.

"Oh ok. Just like spars at Camp Half-Blood." I said nonchalantly and continued eating my food.

The bell rang and we went to class. When we got there All Might was there and he pressed a button and boxes came out.

" **Get into your hero costumes. Percy yours just arrived**." He said.

I grabbed my box and went to put it on. It was Spartan Style Armor with a chest plate, bracers, shin armor and an armored skirt. I also got a helmet Spartan Style but instead of a red plume my plume is Sea Green like my eyes. My armor also has sea green waves on it in an intricate pattern, making it look like they move. I had I spear that if I pressed a button it would turn into a trident. I also had a perfect riptide replica that could be used on mortals. Riptide was clipped inside my chest plate in a little pocket I had put on there.

The last thing was a cape just like the old Spartans wore but Sea Green instead of red.

All in all, I looked bad ass.

I left the changing room with my sword strapped to my belt and spear in my right hand with my helmet under my left arm.

"Holy Shit." Kaminari said. "Now you look like a demigod. Hell you could even be a God with armor looking like that."

"Haha." I laughed. "That's funny. That would be a good hero name. Poseidon."

" **WONDERFUL YOU ARE ALL HERE. BADASS ARMOR PERCY**."All Might said. " **TODAY YOU WILL ALL FIGHT ME. IT WILL BE A HOSTAGE SITUATION AND I WILL BE THE VILLAIN. YOU MUST ALL WORK TOGETHER TO TAKE ME DOWN. I WILL NOT USE MY STRENGTH OR SPEED TO FIGHT MOST OF YOU. ALTHOUGH PERCY I WILL**."

"Why only me?" I asked.

" **YOU ARE HALF GOD AND A VERY POWERFUL ONE AT THAT**." He said.

"Ok." I said and All Might ran off to do that training. I stabbed my spear butt first into the ground and called everyone over to me.

"Midoriya and Momo. I need you two up in the watch room giving directions. You two are the smartest here so we need you there. Everyone else you're with me. We will attack when we have no other choice.

"Kaminari you will be at the fuse box to cut the lights, Ochaco and Kirishima you will be at the top of the building next to us to jump down a subdue our Target. Ashido when the gun leaves his hand you will melt it. Everyone else wait for my signal."

"Momo, Midoriya." I said. "When I set my spear down tell everyone to act."

"Ok, will do." Momo said.

We got into position and I put my spear in my left hand.

"Sir, please put the gun down. You don't want to do this. I know you don't. I can tell you're scared please sir, let's talk." I said.

"Get back or I'll shoot her." All Might said in a fake scared voice. "I swear I'll do it. Get back."

All Might pointed the gun at me and I dropped my spear.

Within seconds Momo gave the go ahead and the gun was knocked out of All Mights hand and melted by Ashido. Ochaco touched All Might and made him float. Kirishima then came down like a human missle and slammed All Might down into the ground. I ran forward with the cuffs and cuffed him.

"We have subdued the criminal and rescued the hostage. No injuries that I can see." I said to Momo and Midoriya.

As soon as I said that everyone cheered.

The day before the Sports Festival.

I was in class and the bell was about to ring when Jiro came up to me.

"Hey." She said with a wave and what looked like a blush.

"Well hello there, pretty lady." I said in my best imitation of a southern accent. Boy is that hard to do in Japanese. When I said that she blushed even harder.

"Do y-you want to hang out after school today?" She asked me.

"Sure why not." I said. "Yo Midoriya? I'm going out with a friend and I'll be a little late today." He gave me a thumbs up.

Yeah I guess I should say that I have been staying at Midoriya's apartment the past few weeks. Since I came to this place at least. Inko Midoriya is a really nice woman. Emotional, but nice.

The bell rang and I started packing up my study material. I looked at Jiro, "Ready, Jiro?"

"Call me Kyoka." She said.

"Okie dokie." I said.

We walked out of the building side by side in a comfortable silence.

"What do you want to eat Kyoka?" I said.

"There's a good Ramen place over there." She said.

"Ok, let's go." We walked in and sat down and I ordered the regular ramen. She ordered the special of the day.

While we were waiting for our food I looked at her and gave her my trouble maker smile. I got the joy of seeing her blush again.

"So why did you ask to hang out?" I asked her.

She had a thoughtful look on her face and after a few minutes she said, "I wanted to get the know you better. You seem like a good guy."

"Hmm.." I said. "To be honest I want to get to know you better as well. You seem emotionless in class a lot. But seeing you here and now I know that's not the truth."

She smiled and blushed. "Why did you say yes?"

"Well you're cute and from what I can see nice sometimes, but from how you make fun of Kaminari I see that you have a taunting side as well. I like that. What did you see in me?"

She blushed, "You are handsome, powerful and from your stories I can see you are loyal. You are really laid back until someone messes with people you care about. But mostly it's your eyes. That kind of Sea Green isn't usual.

"At the USJ I saw that they change colors depending on your mood. Sea Green that move like waves when you're happy, almost black like a hurricane when you're mad, and a dull mirthless green when sad. Eyes like that are one in a million." She finished while blushing up a storm.

"Well that's nice to hear. Your dark purple eyes are gorgeous. The only other purple eyes I have seen are on Dionysus and his son Castor." I said.

"What are the Gods like?" She asked me.

"Well how to put this?" I started. "Poseidon is a loving father and easygoing. Zeus is a major drama queen and is quick to kill his brothers children if they either get to powerful or he thinks they want to overthrow him. Hades is a good guy but he can hold a grudge, he will kill Zeus' children because Zeus kill all of Hades' kids. Artemis is nice and protective over her hunt and maidens, but she hates boys and non virgin girls. I think I'm the only male she will tolerate, but that is because of what I did.

"Hera is nice sometimes, but when it comes to Zeus' children then she can be downright evil. Apollo is the Playboy of Olympus. Hermes is a loving father and he will let unclaimed Demigods into his cabin. Demeter cares for her children, crops, and cereal. Hephaestus is a blacksmith through and through and cares for his kids. Ares is an asshole to everyone, even his own kids. Aphrodite is the female version of Apollo, she has a lot of kids and sleeps with anyone, mostly Ares though. Dionysus hate's Demigods and will never call us by the proper name. Athena hates Poseidon and his children and has a horrible sense of pride. She only accepts the ones who prove themselves.

"My favorite goddess is Hestia, she is caring and protective. She doesn't fight because she is peaceful. She holds the hope for all of Olympus."

"Wow. How powerful are they?" She asked after a moment to take it in.

"Poseidon is the most powerful and makes me look like an ant. When either me, Poseidon, or Triton get made the Ocean. The rest are what you would call vengeful. Especially Athena. They are powerful. More so than All Might. But they use weapons and distance powers."

"How did you accomplish all that you did?"

"I just kept pushing forward. When I was scared I swung my sword and hoped for the best. When I was angry I completely annihilated everything that stood between me and my goal." I said.

"If you could would you do it all again?" She asked me.

"No. I would save all those who died when I could have saved them. Zoë, Beckendorf, Selena, Luke, Annabeth, Grover, Lee, Michael, and everyone. I would give my life so they could all have theirs back."

We looked at each other for a few minutes and we started to lean toward each other. Her eyes on my lips and my eyes on hers. I felt my heart flutter in a way it hasn't since before the war.

Then we were interrupted by our food coming. I saw her blushing and I'm pretty sure I was imitating a tomato.

When we finished eating she grabbed my hand while I paid the bill with my allowance from Mrs. Midoriya.

She led me outside and we walked around. Hand in hand. I saw a movie theater and asked if she wanted to watch a movie.

"Do you want to see a movie?"

"Hmm sure why not." She said.

We walked into the theater and I paid for tickets and drinks and went to see an old movie. Well old to them but new to me. We went to see The Avengers from 2012.

It was a good movie and neither of us have seen it. During the movie she put her head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her and relaxed my muscles so it would be more comfortable for her.

By the time the movie ended I was playing with the earphone jacks coming out of her ears. She either liked it or didn't want to stop me.

When the movie ended we got up and walked around the city again.

"What time is it?" She asked.

I looked down at my watch and said, "8:16pm"

"I should start heading back home." She said looking a little sad.

"We can hang out again at some other time right?"

She smiled and said, "Yeah you're right." She then gave me a kiss. A real kiss full on the lips.

"Do you have a phone?" She asked me.

"No. I can't carry one because it's like sending a signal to monsters saying 'Hey I'm here come eat me.'"

She looked a little sad at that and I lifted her chin and said, "That means we can see each other more often, yeah?"

She nodded and kissed me again. "So does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"You know what I think it does." I said in my sarcastic tone. "I'll walk you to the train station."

We walked for about ten minutes with her clinging to my arm. When we got to the station we had to split. She goes north I go south.

"See you tomorrow at the Festival." She said.

"See ya." I gave her one last kiss as she went onto the train. I then boarded my train with a smile to go the Midoriya apartment.

"Father I'm back I am still alive. I have a girlfriend. I know it hasn't been too long since Annabeth died, but I know she would want me to be happy. I miss you dad. Please answer one of these days."

I got no reply. I have prayed several times but he doesn't answer. Not that he ever did though. It was then that I remembered that I had a spar after school and completely forgot.

 **I have been asked if the gods are still alive. well Who knows. We may see them soon we may not. Only time will tell. Till then peace. Read my other story Blood of The Lost.**


	6. The UA Sports Festival Part 1

**_Sports Festival Part 1_**

 ** _Percy POV_**

The day had finally arrived. The UA Sports Festival. Everyone was in their gym clothes so nobody had an unfair advantage when it came to the events. Kyoka and I were sitting together holding hands while everyone else was doing their own thing.

Kirishima came up to us and saw us holding hands he gave me a sly wink and a thumbs up.

"What's up lover boy?" He said. "Are you ready for the festival?"

"Call me that again and not even your armor will save you from my wrath." I said "And yes I am ready. The rest of you are going down."

He smiled a genuine smile and said, "I look forward to beating you in an even playing field."

He suck out his hand to shake mine so I let go of Kyoka's and shook his, I then grabbed Kyoka's hand again.

She looked at me and smiled. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and several of the boy wolf whistled. I flipped them off and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Someone came into the room to tell use that they are starting the opening ceremony now. We walked to the entrance of the stadium's field and heard Present Mic.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN. FIRST UP IS THE CLASS WHO HAS ALREADY FOUGHT AND DEFEATED VILLAINS. THE CLASS TO WATCH THIS YEAR. THE HERO COURSE CLASS 1-A."

We walked out to the cheers of the crowd. None of us waved. We looked forward with serious faces and walked to the center.

"NEXT WE HAVE THE HERO COURSE CLASS 1-B." Present Mic said. "THEN GENERAL COURSES 1-C, D, AND E. THEN SUPPORT CLASSES F, G, H. AND FINALLY BUSINESS COURSES I, J, AND K. THESE ARE THE FIRST YEARS AT UA HIGH."

The crowds were going crazy at seeing the heroes in training to keep an eye out for this year.

A R rated Hero walked up and started talking.

"That's Midnight." Kyoka said to me.

"The representative of the first years, Bakugo Katsuki, please come and give your pledge."

Bakugo walked up and stood in front of the mic. "I pledge to beat you all. Especially you Perseus." The first years started throwing up complaints and insults to his ego, but from what I can tell, Bakugo is stronger than most people here. Minus Todoroki, Izuku, and myself.

Myself because fire doesn't mix with water very well. The only person that will give me trouble is Todoroki. He's just plain powerful though.

Midnight shooed Bakugo off the stage and started to announce the first event. "The first event is.."

A screen started randomizing events and it finally stopped on, "The Obstacle Course. Only 42 of you are allowed to pass this race so make sure you are first. This race will be nearly 4 km around the stadium. There will be different challenges you must face to get to the end. Good luck. PLUS ULTRA."

" **PLUS ULTRA**." All the students yelled together.

We lined up for the first event at the entrance. A small tunnel that will push everyone together.

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

"WELL HELLO LISTENERS THE FIRST EVENT IS ABOUT TO START. GET IN YOUR SEATS AND GET READY. CONTESTANTS, START.

"AND THEY ARE OFF. RIGHT OFF THE BAT THE GROUND WAS FROZEN BY CLASS 1-A'S SHOTO TODOROKI."

All of class 1-A avoid the ice attack and forge ahead until a small earthquake shook the ground causing all those who were competing to fall to the ground and for the ice to crack and shatter.

"AN EARTHQUAKE? WHOS CAUSING THIS?" Present Mic asked.

"Well that would be Class 1-A's Perseus Jackson. It's one of his powers." Aizawa said.

While it he rest of the students were picking themselves up and trying to find footing on the shaking ground, Percy ran forward and stole first place.

"AND PERSEUS TAKES THE LEAD. NOW THAT THE EARTHQUAKE IS OVER THE OTHER STUDENTS CAN GET UP. NEXT WE HAVE THE GIMMICKS FROM THE ENTRANCE EXAM. THE ZERO POINTERS."

Percy ran forward not even stopping and froze the liquid in their bodies. As he passed he let the liquid warm up and thaw.

Todoroki who was right behind him froze the entire gimmick and ran under it before it fell. Bakugo launched a huge explosion at the falling gimmick shattering it to pieces. He then followed Todoroki. Midoriya ran past the open spot before the other two closed the path and picked up a piece of metal from the ground and used a string to tie it around his back.

The next obstacle for these four powerhouses was the canyon run. Percy took a running start and jumped from one Pillar to the next. Todoroki made an ice path to run along and melted it behind him. Bakugo used his explosions to propel his body forward. Todoroki and Bakugo both passed Percy. Midoriya was running along the thin wires going from pillar to pillar.

Todoroki and Bakugo enter the final stage of the race.

The Minefield.

Todoroki who has the lead starts slowing down to avoid the mines. As he slows down Bakugo catches up as he is not affected by explosions. Percy uses Todoroki's ice to clear his path through the minefield. Midoriya stops all together and starts digging up mines and stacking them on top of each other. As Todoroki, Bakugo, and Percy fight for first they hear a gigantic explosion behind them.

They turn around to see Midoriya flying into first place and landing just past the finish line.

They look at each other and now fight for second place.

1st Place: Izuku Midoriya

2nd Place: Shoto Todoroki

3rd Place: Katsuki Bakugo

4th Place: Percy Jackson

5th Place: Juzo Honenuki

6th Place: Tenya Ida

7th Place: Ibara Shiozaki

8th Place: Hanta Sero

9th Place: Eijiro Kirishima

10th Place: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu

11th Place: Mashirao Ojiro

12th Place: Yosetsu Awase

13th Place: Tsuyu Asui

14th Place: Mezo Shoji

15th Place: Rikido Sato

16th Place: Ochako Uraraka

17th Place: Momo Yaoyorozu

18th Place: Fumikage Tokoyami

19th Place: Mina Ashido

20th Place: Koji Koda

21st Place: Kyoka Jiro

22th Place: Sen Kaibara

23rd Place: Kosei Tsuburaba

24th Place: Denki Kaminari

25th Place: Kojiro Bondo

26th Place: Reiko Yanagi

27th Place: Hitoshi Shinso

28th Place: Itsuka Kendo

29th Place: Jurota Shishida

30th Place: Shihai Kuroiro

31st Place: Yui Kodai

32th Place: Hiryu Rin

33rd Place: Nirengeki Shoda

34th Place: Kinoko Komori

35th Place: Togaru Kamakiri

36th Place: Neito Monoma

37th Place: Pony Tsunotori

38th Place: Tooru Hagakure

39th Place: Setsuna Tokage

40th Place: Manga Fukidashi

41st Place: Mei Hatsume

42nd Place: Yuga Aoyama

 ** _Percy POV_**

Now that everyone who can continue to the next round is here, Midnight gives us 15 minutes to cool off before our next event.

In those fifteen minutes I grab a bucket of water and dumped it straight on my head. My fatigue left me and I felt energized. I felt like that Energizer Bunny. I need a drum so I can be him.

I looked for Kyoka to see how she did in the race and saw on the board she got 21st Place. I also noticed that all of Class 1-A made it to the next round.

After the fifteen minutes were up Midnight called up back to the board. "Your next event is.."

The board ran through many events before stopping on, "The Calvary Battle. You are to team up in teams of 2-4 people. I will announce the points in a minute but first you need to know what to do. You must add up the points of your team and put it on the headband I give you. The headband must be either on your head or neck. Once your headband gets taken you are not out you can still take it back or grab a different one from someone else. Here are the points."

1st Place: Izuku Midoriya 10,000,000

2nd Place: Shoto Todoroki 205

3rd Place: Katsuki Bakugo 200

4th Place: Percy Jackson 195

5th Place: Juzo Honenuki 190

6th Place: Tenya Iida 185

7th Place:Ibara Shiozaki 180

8th Place: Hanta Sero 175

9th Place: Eijiro Kirishima 170

10th Place: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu 165

11th Place: Mashirao Ojiro 160

12th Place: Yosetsu Awase 155

13th Place: Tsuyu Asui 150

14th Place: Mezo Shoji 145

15th Place: Rikido Sato 140

16th Place: Ochako Uraraka 135

17th Place: Momo Yaoyorozu 130

18th Place: Fumikage Tokoyami 125

19th Place: Mina Ashido 120

20th Place: Koji Koda 115

21st Place: Kyoka Jiro 110

22th Place: Sen Kaibara 105

23rd Place: Kosei Tsuburaba 100

24th Place: Denki Kaminari 95

25th Place: Kojiro Bondo 90

26th Place: Reiko Yanagi 85

27th Place: Hitoshi Shinso 80

28th Place: Itsuka Kendo 75

29th Place: Jurota Shishida 70

30th Place: Shihai Kuroiro 65

31st Place: Yui Kodai 60

32th Place: Hiryu Rin 55

33rd Place: Nirengeki Shoda 50

34th Place: Kinoko Komori 45

35th Place: Togaru Kamakiri 40

36th Place: Neito Monoma 35

37th Place: Pony Tsunotori 30

38th Place: Tooru Hagakure 25

39th Place: Setsuna Tokage 20

40th Place: Manga Fukidashi 15

41st Place: Mei Hatsume 10

42nd Place: Yuga Aoyama. 5

"The points go five at a time up to 205 for the second place person, but the person who placed 1st is worth 10,000,000 points."

I looked at Izuku and told him, "I'll be on your team. You can count on me to protect your points."

He nodded.

"You have 15 minutes to make your teams. Start." Midnight said.

Izuku ran off to find Ida and I went to get Ochako. "Ochako team up with Midoriya and I." I said. She nodded and we went to find Izuku.

"Deku." Ochako said.

"H-hi O-Ochako." He stuttered. "This is Mei Hatsune. She want to team up with us."

"Ok." I said. After the fifteen minutes were up everyone had teams.

1Team Bakugo, Ashido, Sero, and Kirishima

2Team Hagakure, Jirou, Koda, and Sato

3Team Kendo, Yanagi, Komori, and Tokage

4Team Kodai, Bondo, and Fukidashi

5Team Midoriya, Percy, Mei, and Ochako

6Team Fumikage, Shoji, and Asui

7Team Monoma, Kosei, Kaibara,and Kuroiro

8Team Rin and Shishida

9Team Shinso,Shoda, Aoyama, and Ojiro

10Team Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki, Honenuki, and Awase

11Team Todoroki, Ida, Kaminari, and Momo

12Team Tsunotori and Kamakiri

They are worth,

1 665

2 380

3 225

4 225

5 10,000,145

6 420

7 305

8 125

9 295

10 690

11 615

12 70

Now that all the teams are set up and numbers calculated, the teams load up and prepare to start.

Percy pulled water out of the air and put it in empty water bottles he found on the ground.

"THE CAVALRY BATTLE WILL LAST TEN MINUTES. READY. START."Present Mic said.

"AND EVERYONE STARTS BY ATTACKING TEAM MIDORIYA."

I pull water from my water bottle and will it to be a whip. I whipped the leg of someone running at us and pulled them. The whole team fell to the ground. I then grabbed the head band from them and gave it to Izuku.

The next team stayed out of my range. Bakugo jumped up in the air and used his explosions to propel him and to control direction. He shot toward us and tried to get the headband, but I used my whip to pull him to the ground. Before he could touch the ground though Sero used his tape quirk to pull Bakugo back to his team.

Bakugo gave me his signature glare and I smirked at him to piss him off. The Todoroki attacked. He shot ice at us but thanks to Mei's gadgets we evaded the ice by using jetpacks and Ochaco's quirk.

Bakugo's team ran off to go steal headbands from everyone else and left Todoroki to deal with us. Todoroki launched another batch of ice, but this time it was huge. I willed the ice to turn to water before it could hit us and whipped it back at Todoroki.

They evaded the water and we were at a share off. Todoroki was looking at me and I was looking at him. I will all the ice and water around them to surround them in a huge wave of water that they couldn't evade. While I did that the rest of my team took off to gain some distance.

"FIVE MINUTES REMAINING." Present Mic said.

"Ok we just need to keep our headbands until the time runs out." I said. I looked up at Izuku to see he turned the headbands inside out so the numbers were on the inside.

A team ran at us to steal our headbands but I did the same thing to them that I did to the first team. I whipped the water at the front person's legs and pulled them down I then stole their headband and gave it to Izuku.

While we were distracted Todoroki attacked is and launched himself at Izuku. Izuku let his quirk cover his arm and was about to throw a punch, but Todoroki's right side burst into flames and he propelled himself back to his team. He then extinguished the flames.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT."

As we were dealing with Todoroki, Bakugo snuck up behind us and stole one of our headbands. We looked at which one he took and saw 225.

He got our lowest point one.

His team ran at us again and he let off a flash bang from his hand and jumped. As he let off the flash bang I covered Izuku in as much water as I could and yelled, "Duck."

We ducked under Bakugo and then jumped to the side. Bakugo was back with his team leading us to believe that he was pick out of the air by Sato.

"THATS TIME." Present Mic yelled. "TEAM MIDORIYA HAS KEPT THEIR HEADBAND."

"1st Place: Team Midoriya

2nd Place: Team Todoroki

3rd Place: Team Bakugo

4th Place: Team Shinso" Midnight called out.

We cheered and looked at the ones who move on to the next round.

We went to Midnight and she announced the next round. "The next round is One on One fighting. You have one hour to rest before the next round begins."

During the hour break I was sitting with Kyoka who didn't pass to the next round. I apologised for stealing her teams headband.

She said, "It's ok you were protecting your teams headband. So no hard feelings."

"I didn't even know it was your teams until the clock ended."

She kissed me and said, "I know I could tell by the way you were fighting."

I smiled at her and kissed her back. We got up and I grabbed her hand. "I'm hungry. Let's go get some food."

She nodded and led me to when tolhe concession stand was. I ordered a large nachos and she got a hotdog.

As we were walking back someone stopped us.

"Hey aren't you guy from Class 1-A?" He asked.

"Umm...Yeah we are." I said.

"What's your names?"

"I am Kyoka Jiro, and he is Perseus Jackson." Kyoka said.

"Wait you are the one fighting next round, right?" The guy asked me.

"Yeah. I am." I replied with a shy smile while rubbing the back of my head.

"Good luck." He said. He then walked off.

"Well that was different." I said. She nodded and we went back to our waiting room and sat down to eat. After the hour was up all of class 1-A, other than the ones about to fight, went to the stands to watch the battles about to happen.

As we were about to draw lots Ojiro raised his hand, "I want to forfeit my spot. I don't remember what happened to get me here. I think it was that guy's quirk."

After he forfeited, Shoda also forfeited for the same reason. They drew lots to see who takes their place and Shiozaki and Tetsutetsu got the spots.

"The lots are drawn and the matches are posted."

Midoriya vs. Shinso

Todoroki vs. Sero

Kaminari vs. Shiozaki

Ida vs. Hatsune

Aoyama vs. Ashido

Percy vs. Momo

Kirishima vs. Tetsutetsu

Bakugo vs. Ochako

Everyone but Midoriya and Shinso go to the stands to await their match.

Izuku POV

"COMING IN FROM THE LEFT WE HAVE FROM THE GENERAL COURSE CLASS C, **HITOSHI SHINSO**.

"COMING IN FROM THE RIGHT IS THE FIRST PLACE WINNER OF BOTH THE CAVALRY BATTLE AND THE OBSTACLE COURSE FROM HERO COURSE CLASS A, **IZUKU MIDORIYA**."

"It must be nice to have been born with such a great power. You and that Monkey up there who wanted to protect his honor. What a load of crap." Shinso said to me.

I got mad and ran at him saying, WHY YOU LITTLE….." That was all I got out before my mind became cloudy.

"Walk out of bounds for me." Shinso said. I remembered what Ojiro said to me before the battle.

 _Flashback_

"I think he has a brainwashing quirk. I don't remember much after I answered his question. I think that's how it works."

"So I just don't speak mindlessly, right?"

"Right but his quirk is not infallible. When he stole Tetsutetsu's headband one of the horses from his team hit me and I snapped out of it."

"So physical attacks that hurt you can break you out of it. Ok."

 _Back to the fight_.

I was walking toward the boundary and I was trying to stop myself but I had no control over my body.

I felt power go through me and I saw eight other pairs of glowing eyes. I charged my fingers with One for All and in a moment of clarity my fingers moved breaking me out of my daze.

I turned around and saw Shinso looking at me in both bewilderment and fear that I broke out of his brainwash.

"How did you do that?" He asked. "Well say something."

I kept my mouth shut and ran at him. I grabbed his shirt with both my hands and started pushing him. 'I can't lose' I thought.

He punched me in the face but I kept pushing him back. He looked down at my hand with the broken fingers and punched that hand. I let go and screamed and he jumped out of the way and more to the center. He lunged at me to push me out of the ring.

I grabbed his arm with my left hand, sadly that is the one with the broken fingers, and flipped him over me that same way I did with Bakugo in training. He landed with his feet just out of bounds.

"Winner Midoriya, Izuku." Midnight called out. When Shinso regained hi bearings he heard Present Mic.

"MIDORIYA, IZUKU ADVANCES TO THE QUARTER FINALS."

He got up and started to walk back to the lockers and I asked, "Why do you want to be a hero?"

He looked at me and said, "You can't help the things you long for." Then started walking away.

I wanted to say something about how I felt the same way before I got my quirk but I knew whatever I said would not change what he thinks.

As he got closer to the entrance people started praising him for how well he fought against me.

Pro Heroes saying that his quirk would be perfect against villains and hostage situations.

Shinso looked at me and said, "I will get into the hero course and beat all of you."

I nodded my head and said, "Yeah."

He brainwashed me again and said people are always weary to talk to him. He let me out of my daze and said, "Don't lose in any unseenly way, ok?"

"I won't." I said. And he brainwashed me again.

 ** _Percy POV_**

With Izuku going on to the next round Todoroki and Sero take to the ring.

"COMING IN FROM THE LEFT WE HAVE THE TAPE QUIRK USER FROM HERO COURSE CLASS A, **HANTA SERO**.

"COMING IN FROM THE RIGHT WE HAVE THE SON OF ENDEAVOR, HALF HOT HALF COLD QUIRK USER FROM HERO COURSE CLASS A, **SHOTO TODOROKI**.

They both took the stage and Present Mic yelled, "READY, START." In a single second the match was over with Sero out of bounds inside a huge iceberg. "IT'S ALREADY OVER, SHOTO TODOROKI ADVANCES THE THE QUARTER FINALS."

The next fight should be better. Hopefully it will last a little longer than the past two.

"COMING IN FROM THE LEFT WE HAVE FROM HERO COURSE CLASS B, **IBARA SHIOZAKI.**

"FROM THE RIGHT WE HAVE FROM THE HERO COURSE CLASS A, **DENKI KAMINARI."**

They both got onto the stage and Kaminari said, "This will be over in a minute."

"READY, START."

Kaminari unleashed his most powerful attack at Shiozaki. The lightning traveled to her and I saw her vines cover her body. When Kaminari attack was over she moved he vines to see she was not even scratched.

Kaminari on the other hand had fried his brain. He was walking around the stage with his thumbs up in front of him saying "Duhh haha."

Shiozaki whipped her hair and knocked Kaminari out of bounds. Midnight announced that Shiozaki had won.

"IN ANOTHER SHORT MATCH IBARA SHIOZAKI WINS AND ADVANCES TO THE NEXT ROUND."

When I came to Ida and Hatsune's match that was a long but boring one. She used him as a test dummy to test her gadgets and announce that they were made by her each time to the watching support companies. When it was finally over she walked out of bounds.

"FINALLY THAT'S OVER, TENYA IDA WINS." Present Mic yelled.

With Ashido and Aoyama's match, Aoyama tried to shoot his Lazer at her and missed every time. Then he got a tummy ache and Mina launched him out of bounds for the win.

Finally it was time for my match. I started walking to the entrance to await my name being called.

"FROM THE LEFT WE HAVE FROM HERO COURSE CLASS A, **MOMO YAOYOROZU**."

"FROM THE RIGHT WE HAVE THE FIRST EVER DEMIGOD, THE SON OF POSEIDON, **PERSEUS THESEUS JACKSON**."

I walked out and up to the stage. I looked at Momo and she looked at me.

"READY, START."

Momo made a shield as I ran at her taking water from several people in the stands and I launched it at her. It hit her shield and pushed her back from the pure force alone.

I stomped on the ground to summon a small earthquake that cracked the stage and made her lose her footing then I launched the water at her again knocking her out of bounds.

"THE SON OF POSEIDON MOVES ON TO THE QUARTER FINALS." Present Mic said.

I walked over to her and stuck out my hand to help her up. As she grabbed my hand I willed all the water on her to dry. She looked at me in amazement and said, "Thank you, Percy."

"No problem. Nobody wants to sit in wet clothes. But good match." I replied. She nodded and we both walked to the stands making small talk. I sat down next to Kyoka and grabbed her hand to see that next two matches before the Quarter Finals.

"THIS MATCH WILL BE BETTER FOLKS. FROM THE LEFT WE HAVE FROM HERO COURSE CLASS A, HARDENING QUIRK USER, **EIJIRO KIRISHIMA**.

"FROM THE RIGHT WE HAVE FROM HERO COURSE CLASS B, ALSO HARDENING QUIRK USER, **TETSUTETSU TETSUTETSU**."

They both took the stage. "READY, START."

They both hardened and lunged at each other. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu hit each other at the same time. They both stumbled back and went at it again, and again, and again. Then in one major blow both people went down knocked unconscious.

"THEY ARE BOTH DOWN. THERE IS NO CLEAR WINNER." They both woke up at the same time and looked at each other. Midnight had Cementos make a table out of concrete and Kirishima and Tetsutetsu had to arm wrestle. They were at it for a few minutes both of the with hardened skin before Kirishima pinned Tetsutetsu's arm down so hard it destroyed the table.

"EIJIRO KIRISHIMA MOVES ON TO THE QUARTER FINALS."

Now with Izuku back we are all waiting for the final match. The one everyone has been waiting for.

Ochaco vs. Bakugo

"WE HAVE THE FINAL FIGHT OF THE PRELIMINARIES. COMING IN FROM THE LEFT WE HAVE FROM HERO COURSE CLASS A **OCHAKO URARAKA**.

"FROM THE RIGHT WE HAVE FROM HERO COURSE CLASS A, **KATSUKI BAKUGO**."

They both took to the stage. They glared at each other and got I a ready position.

"READY, START."

Instantly Ochako ran at Bakugo to try and touch him, but he blasted her back with an explosion. She got up and ran at him again, but the same thing happened. They went like this for several minutes before Ochako went down and came very slowly.

She put her hands together slowly and said, "Release."

A mini meteor shower came down from above. All of the rocks and stones that Bakugo created from his explosions started falling back down to the Earth.

Bakugo raised his hands and yelled as one of the biggest explosions I have ever seen him make came out of his hands turning all of the rocks to dust.

When Ochako released the rocks from her quirk she ran forward to try to touch Bakugo and almost succeeded. She was stopped by yet another explosion.

She didn't get back up.

"KATSUKI BAKUGO ADVANCES ON THE THE QUARTER FINALS." Present Mic yelled.

The medics came out and put Ochako onto a stretcher and carried her the the med bay.

The stage was fixed and the next match was about to start. Izuku Midoriya vs. Shoto Todoroki.

I was sitting there with Kyoka when I saw a golden flash behind me. I turned around and I saw them.

 ** _The Olympian Gods_**


	7. Sports Festival Part 2

**_UA Sports Festival Part 2_**

 ** _The Gods are here_**

 ** _Kyoka POV_**

I saw Percy get up and walk to a group of people so I got up and followed him. When I got up to him he said, "Now you guys show up? I have been praying ever since I got here. What took you guys so long?"

"Hello Perseus, sorry we couldn't come before this…" A black haired green eyes man said.

He looked a lot like Percy. That was when I realized who these people were. The black hired man is Poseidon. Percy's father.

"You didn't have to come here, but you could have at least answered my prayers." I said.

"What prayers? We didn't get any prayers from you." The Grey eyed woman said.

"I have been here for a month and have sent a prayer at least twice a week. Mostly to my dad. But lo and behold he never once answered."

He speaking in what sounds like English so I don't know much of what he's saying. I can tell he's mad about something, but I don't know what.

"Percy, what's going on?" I asked him.

He looked at me and grabbed my hand. "I'm not your pawn anymore. If the Demigods need me all they have to do is send an Iris message. I'm not fighting in the honor of the gods anymore. You guys left me here. I know you felt my presence the second I came out that portal just as much as I know Kronos faded when I threw my sword into his chest." He then walked away taking me with him.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

He told me everything that was said and who to see people were. I was right they were the Olympians.

"You have us here now. You have me. Don't be sad or angry because the Olympians showed up." I said to him.

He smiled at me and gave me a kiss. I felt my heart flutter just as it always does when he kisses me. We got back to the stands to see Todoroki and Izuku launch their biggest attacks at each other destroying the stage and cracking the entire stadium.

"Wow, they are powerful." I said.

"Yeah, they are."

When the dust settled we saw Todoroki standing at the edge of the stage just before the boundary and Izuku was against the wall all the way on the other side of the stadium. Todoroki had won the battle.

"TODOROKI WINS." Present Mic said.

Up next is Ida and Shiozaki.

Cementos fixed the stage and the cracks in the stadium foundation.

NEXT WE HAVE FROM THE LEFT, HERO COURSE CLASS B, **IBARA SHIOZAKI**.

"FROM THE RIGHT WE HAVE FROM HERO COURSE CLASS A, **TENYA IDA**."

They both went to the stage and Ida stuck out his hand to shake hers. They did.

"READY, START."

Ida ran at Ibara and tried to kick her but didn't get past the vines. Ibara shot her vines out at Ida but due to his speed she missed.

This went on for a few minutes before Ida shouted, "RECIPIO BURST." He speed up tenfold and kicked Ibara right in the stomach knocking her out of the ring.

"IDA MOVES ON TO THE SEMI-FINALS." Present Mic said.

Percy got up and started walking toward the stage taking a few bottles of water with him.

"COMING IN FROM THE LEFT WE HAVE FROM HERO COURSE CLASS A, **MINA ASHIDO**.

"COMING IN FROM THE RIGHT WE HAVE THE SON OF POSEIDON, **PERSEUS THESEUS JACKSON**."

They both went to the stage and shook hands. Then got into ready positions.

"READY, START."

Mina used her acid to skate around Percy. Percy raised his arms and all the water in the stadium raised into the sky. There had to be at least ten thousand gallons up there. He moved one of his hands out and about half the water followed. The rest evaporated into the sky. The sky started darkening and thunder started rumbling. Percy created a storm.

It started raining and Ashido's acid melted away until there was nothing left. Percy used the water he had to push Mina out of the ring winning the round.

The entire stadium was silent as they saw the power and the truth to the demigod son of Poseidon.

Percy raised his hands and clenched his fists and the raised stopped.

"P-PERCY GOES TO THE SEMI-FINALS." Present Mic stuttered.

"UM THATS WAS NEW." Present Mic said.

Percy got back and sat down. I could tell he was still thinking about the gods because his eyes looked like mini hurricanes.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "No, but with you next to me I will be."

"FOR OUR LAST QUARTER FINALS MATCH WE HAVE FRIM THE LEFT THE HARDENING QUIRK USER FROM HERO COURSE CLASS A, **EIJIRO KIRISHIMA**.

"FROM THE RIGHT WE HAVE THE EXPLOSIVE TEEN WITH AN ATTITUDE FROM HERO COURSE CLASS A, **KATSUKI BAKUGO**."

They both took to the stage and got into ready stances.

"READY, START."

Bakugo launch a huge explosion to that launched Kirishima right out of the ring.

"AND IT'S ALREADY OVER FOLKS. KATSUKI BAKUGO ADVANCES TO THE SEMI-FINALS."

"WE JUST GOT WORD THAT TENYA IDA HAD TO GO HOME FOR A FAMILY EMERGENCY SO SHOTO TODOROKI ADVANCES TO THE FINALS. WE WILL HAVE T TEN MINUTE RECESS SO ALL CONTESTANTS CAN GAIN MORE STRENGTH."

Percy got up and said, "I'm going to go take a nice cold shower. I need to regain some energy."

I nodded and stayed where I was.

 ** _Percy POV_**

I can't believe the gods came here now. Why now of all times. Making that storm really took a lot of energy out of me. So did lifting all that water. I made it look effortless but it is really strenuous lifting 10,000 gallons of water. I turned on the water and got under it. I didn't even take off my clothes because I could just will them to dry.

I willed myself to get wet and felt the water energize me and cool me off. I turned off the water and heard that the match was about to start.

 ** _Kyoka POV_**

"COMING IN FROM THE LEFT IS THE STORMBRINGER FROM HERO COURSE CLASS A, **PERSEUS THESEUS JACKSON**.

"COMING IN FROM THE RIGHT IS THE EXPLOSIVE TEEN WITH AN ATTITUDE FROM HERO COURSE CLASS A, **KATSUKI BAKUGO**."

They both stepped up up onto the stage at the same time and got into a ready position.

"READY, START."

Right off the bat Bakugo launched a gigantic explosion right at Percy and he stood his ground. The explosion and fire hit him and covered him completely.

When the smoke and dust cleared we could see that Percy didn't move and he didn't have a single burn on him. Not even his clothes burnt off. Percy looked at himself and smiled his troublemaker smile. He raised one of his hands and water lifted up into the air. His other hand clenched and the clouds started to get thicker again.

Percy yelled at the top of his lungs and all the water from both the sky and what he had gathered before the storm and he doused the stunned Bakugo. He then caused a wave of water to push Bakugo down.

Bakugo was knock out of his stupor when he hit the ground and launched a flash bang.

Percy covered his eyes and when he opened them Bakugo was right in front of him. Percy grabbed his arm andjudo flipped him onto the ground. Bakugo hit the ground hard knocking the breath out of him. Them Percy doused him with water again and again until he passed out.

Percy was on his knees breathing hard. He stood up and willed all the water out of Bakugos lungs and Bakugo woke up.

"THE WINNER IS PERSEUS JACKSON." Present Mic said. "PERSEUS WILL FACE TODOROKI IN FIVE MINUTE TO EITHER GET FIRST OR SECOND PLACE."

"WELCOME LADIES AND GENTLEMAN TO THE FINAL OF THE UA'S FIRST YEARS. NOW, FOR THE MOMENT WE HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. FROM THE LEFT WE HAVE THE FIRE AND ICE SON OF ENDEAVOR, **SHOTO TODOROKI**.

"FROM THE RIGHT WE HAVE THE STORMBRINGER, **PERSEUS THESEUS JACKSON**."

They both took the stage and shook hands.

"READY, START."

Percy started off the fight by summoning a hurricane around his body. The hurricane caused it to storm once again and with the winds blowing at Category 3 hurricane speeds Todoroki couldn't light his fire.

So Todoroki used his ice. The ice hit Percy and locked him in side. The storm gained power and ferocity and started to cause thunder and lightning.

Percy broke out of the ice and turned it all to water. He then heated the water to high temperatures and launched it at Todoroki.

Todoroki covered his body in ice and launched ice at the wave of hot water.

Todoroki and Percy were throwing water and ice at eachother for several minutes neither gaing ground. that was until Percy unleashed a devestating power.

Percy stomped on the ground and caused an earthquake that caused Todoroki to lose his footing. Percy launched more and more water at Todoroki until he stepped out of bounds. The earthquake cracked the foundations once again.

Midnight called out, "Perseus wins."

Percy instantly stopped the storm, hurricane, and earthquake. He then stuck out his hand and helped Todoroki to his feet.

"MY GOD THAT WAS INDEED A FIGHT WORTHY OF WAITING FOR. PERSEUS WINS THE TOURNAMENT."

Linebreak

Percy, Todoroki, and Bakugo we're on the podium to get their medals. Percy and Todoroki were standing there while Bakugo was strapped on with chains yelling and seraming.

"Now to award the winners. The ones awarding y.." Midnight was interrupted by

" **ME**." All Might said as he jumped into the stadium. " **YOUNG BAKUGO TAKE THIS AND TRAIN TO DO BETTER NEXT TIME**."

Bakugo wouldn't let All Might put the medal around his neck so All Might just put it in his mouth.

" **TODOROKI, AMAZING JOB TODAY IN ALL YOUR FIGHTS. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK**." He draped the silver medal around Todoroki's neck.

" **YOUNG PERSEUS, AMAZING WHAT POWER YOU HOLD IN YOU. YOU TRULY ARE THE SON OF A GOD. GOOD JOB TODAY**." He the draped the gold medal around his neck. " **THESE ARE YOUR FINALIST FOR THE 2305 UA FIRST YEAR SPORTS FESTIVAL. I HAVE JUST ONE THING TO SAY NOW, SAY IT WITH ME. READY, GO..**

"PLUS ULTRA," the crowd said.

" **THANKS FOR YOUR GOOD WORK**." All Might said at the same time.

The crowd booed All Might saying that he should have said Plus Ultra.

Linebreak

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

Percy was walking back to the stands to catch up with Kyoka. Once we met up she smiled at me.

"I had no clue you were so powerful. To be able to do all of that at the same time. How did you do it?" Kyoka said.

"Haha. The rain falling on me kept energizing me while I used the power. That's why I started the storms." Percy said.

"Well you really earned the name Stormbringer," she said. "What other things can you do?"

"I can cause tsunami's, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and most types of storms."

"What kind of storms can't you cause?" Kyoka asked.

"Well I don't think I can cause tornadoes."

"Have you ever tried?"

Percy had a look of thought on his face. "Well the main reason I haven't ever tried is because I don't cause needless destruction.Tornadoes are unpredictable."

"Oh ok."

As they were walking and talking their friends listened in on their conversation. Isuku came up with Ochako and congratulated Percy on his win and were amazed by his pure power.

Eijiro Kirishima called Percy manly and everyone else in class 1-A were fangirl/fanboying out over the Demigods battles.

"We just need to get through the rest of this day. We need to go back to UA for now."

They got on the bus and went back to the number 1 hero school.

 ** _Percy POV_**

Ida was still gone. Before he left he told Midoriya, Ochako, and I that his brother was injured by a villain.

His brother's name is Ingenium. A pro hero. He ran off before the matches could finish.

When we got back to school and in our uniforms Aizawa said, "There will be no school tomorrow or the day after. Class dismissed."

We gathered our things and walked to the trains. I boarded to go back to Midoriya's house. Before Kyoka and I separated for the day she told me about her parents.

Kyoka was born from Kyotoku and Mika Jiro, a couple of a composer and a musician. She inherited her mother's Quirk, Earphone Jack.

At some point of her life, probably influenced by her parents, Kyoka grew fond of music, eventually learning to play several instruments.

The only instrument I can play is the guitar. Although I am decent at singing.

I'm more of a fighter. I am a warrior. I and all Demigods stand as the last line of defence for Olympus.

We have two days off of school while the second and third years compete it the festival.

The gods finally made an appearance after a month of no contact. My own father ignored my prayers for a whole month. I'll help the Demigods if I need to but I will no longer fight for the gods. Not that I ever did. I always have only fought for the people standing beside me. The other mortals in the world. That's who I fought for. Always.

I was walking alone when I saw a flash in the alley beside me.

Hestia stepped out.

"Hello Lady Hestia." I said.

"Well hello Perseus, please just Hestia."

I smiled at her, "Then just call me Percy. Why have you come to Japan, Hestia?"

She looked down and then looked at me with sadness in her fire eyes. "I came to apologise. I sensed you the second you appeared, but Zeus didn't want you around again. That's why I didn't come before. He forbid it. I come to give you a gift from Hephaestus, as his apology.

"Also to let you know what happened to the mist. Once humans started gaining quirks and all who had quirks could see through the mist Hecate decided that it was useless to keep up and dissipated it."

I said a smart thing like, "Oh."

She smiled at me and said, "Here take this."

She held out her hand and in it was a black police baton with a sheath. I grabbed it and extended by swinging it down. It was black steel and celestial bronze about 27 inches long.

"Close it." She said. I did by pushing it into the concrete. "Twist the bottom and open it again."

I looked at the bottom and sure enough it twists. I twisted it and swung it downward.

This time a six foot long black steel and celestial bronze spear came out. "It's your spear from your hero outfit. Hephaestus grabbed it and made it better so it's easier to carry and you don't have to worry about not killing anybody villains or allies."

"Tell Hephaestus I said thank you." I said smiling at the gift. "At least some of the gods care."

"We do care about you Percy. I do at least. What do you think about me adopting you. I have always wanted a child but I am a maiden goddess."

"I would love that Hestia, or should I say mom." I said with a smile. She smiled at me and pulled me into a hug which I was happy to return.

She let go of me and changed a few words in Ancient Greek. An orange glow surrounded my body and then disappeared.

"You have the power of the home and hearth. You can summon meals for the needy and control fire as well as summon it. Remember the hearth has the power to heal as well as hurt. Use your new powers well my son." With that she gave me another hug and disappeared in a flash of flames.

I smiled again and walked the rest of the way to the Midoriya's. Inko was cooking dinner and Izuku was laying down with his arms still in casts from his fight with Todoroki.

"Well hello there Percy dear. I saw how wonderful you did in the festival. Congrats on winning."

"Oh it was nothing special really." I said. "I just tried my best like everyone else did. I'm beat so I'm going to go to bed. Night Mrs. Midoriya."

"Goodnight dear." I left the kitchen and went to the room I share with Izuku. When I opened the door there was All Might stuff everywhere. On the dressers, walls, desks, and closet. There was no other heroes. Only All Might.

I layed down on the sleeping bag I had on the floor and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. The last thing I remember is a voice saying, " _He is a perfect sacrifice to wake the goddess_."


	8. Hero Names

**Hero Names**

 _ **Percy POV**_ The break was nice. Although the only thing I have been thinking about lately was what I heard when I fell asleep Wednesday.

Sacrifice? Goddess? Who is this goddess and what does she want me for? Is it Hera?

I can't think about that now. Today we have school and I can see Kyoka again. I wish I had some drachma so I could just IM her. Though first I have to teach her about IM's.

I was on the train twirling my baton waiting for my stop when someone came up to me.

"You're Perseus Jackson, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied with a smile.

She beamed at me and held up a notebook and pen, "Can I please get your autograph? I loved watching your fights. You never even got scratched."

"Oh, uhh sure." I said rubbing the back of my head. I grabbed her notebook and signed it and handed it back to her along with the pen.

She looked at it like it was something historic, "What does this say? I can't read this."

I looked at it again and realized I accidentally signed it in Ancient Greek. "Oh, that's Ancient Greek. Due to me being a demigod son of Poseidon my brain is hardwired to read Ancient Greek."

"Oh, ok." She then ran off and people looked at me and put pieces together and figured out that I was the winner of the sports festival for the first years.

After they figured that out I couldn't get rid of them. It was the same with Izuku. They were on him like white on rice.

At our stop we ran like bats out of hell. We ran until we reached the gates of UA. Izuku and I walked into UA and walked to our class.

When we got to class we sat down in our seats. After a few minutes the rest of class to show up then Aizawa Sensei came in like a caterpillar in his sleeping bag.

Aizawa got out of his sleeping bag and looked at everyone, "Today you get to choose your Hero names."

The whole class minus myself were stoked about choosing their names. Midnight came into the room to help us choose our names.

Aoyama-Can't Stop Twinkling

Hagakure-Invisible Girl

Shouji-Tentacle

Kirishima-Red Riot

Asui-Froppy

Kyoka-Earphone Jack

Momo-Creati

Tokoyami-Tsukuyomi

Sero-Cellophane

Ashido-Pinky

Ojiro-Tail Man

Koda-Anima

Sato-Sugar Man

Ochako-Uravity

Todoroki-Todoroki

Ida-Ingenium

Bakugo-Bakugo

Midoriya went up looking nervous as always and held up his sign. We all looked at it in shock. Even Bakugo. It said Deku. Only I know the true story of his life with that boy.

Midoriya was constantly bullied by Bakugo for being quirkless. Then, when he finally got his quirk Bakugo still bullies him. Not as much since if he's caught he will be expelled, but still bullies him.

Finally it was my turn to go up. I had an idea of what to be called and I liked it.

I held up my sign to the class.

"What does Pontus mean?" Kaminari asked.

"Pontus is the Primordial God of Liquids and water." I said.

Midnight looked at it and gave me a thumbs up. After I sat down Aizawa got out of his sleeping bag and said, "Now that you have your hero names it is time to give you your internships.

Everyone got their papers and when I got mine I had a lot of names. I looked through them and the only one that had anything to do with fire was Endeavor. The number 2 hero.

I circled his name and gave the paper back to Aizawa….

 **AN: Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. I needed to wait for the anime so I wouldn't be doing a side by side weekly thing so early on. Although it will get to that point. I also got writers block one where to put Percy for the Internship.**


	9. AN

**_Hey sorry for the long wait but i was busy with stuff and couldnt write. A few reviews gave me some things to think about and im changing some things in the story. Percy isnt going to be known as the demigod. The only ones who will know are class 1-A. Thats only because of the USU attack._** ** _I will update new chapters soon._**


	10. The Internship

**_Internship_**

 ** _Percy POV_**

I woke up the next morning to go to my internship with Endeavor and Todoroki. I already knew there was something off about that man, I just couldn't place it at the moment. That's part of the reason I took this internship. That and to help control the fire I now possess.

I am now the son of Poseidon, Champion of Hestia. I control water and fire. A deadly combination. I walked to the train station and got on the train to Endeavors facility. On the way there Todoroki got on and sat down next to me. I looked over at him and said, "So tell me a little about Endeavor."

He looked like he didn't want to talk about him but he said, "He's an asshole. You should have chosen another internship."

"I chose this one for two reasons. One is he didn't set well with me. There's something off about him. And the other is because I need to learn how to control fire. I was blessed by Hestia last night and I can now control fire and summon food." I said.

He looked at me for a second before he laughed. Yeah you heard me he laughed. "Are you telling me that we now practically have the same powers?"

"No. I can use fire and water from either side of my body. It is also difficult to create water. I usually only use the water around me but I can also pull it from the air it's just harder. Although I have created water from my very being before. It sucked. I ended up blowing up Mount St Helens." I said.

"Wait are you talking about that disaster three hundred years ago?" He asked.

"Yeah. I didn't mean for that to happen but I was being pelted with lava." I said for my defense.

He laughed again and we talked about random things. I told him a little of my story. He was surprised when he realized that the curse of Achilles made me almost 100% invulnerable. All except the small of my back which I didn't tell him that. The only other person who knew that was dead.

When we got to our stop we got off the train and walked to the headquarters.

Line break

It's been a few days since I got here and I can now tell that Endeavor is an abusive father. I hate the guy. He reminds me of Smelly Gabe. The only differences is that he is not fat or smelly. He's not a drunk or a heavy smoker but everything else is the same.

We are in Hosu because we got word something was going to happen. I was walking around with Todoroki and Endeavor when multiple nomu attacked. Four of them attacked us. I lit my hand on fire and pulled water out of the air with another. Todoroki lit half his body on fire while the other side frosted over a little.

We looked at each other and smircked. I attacked one of them and Todoroki attacked another while Endeavor attacked the third and fourth.

I willed the water to encase it's feet so that it would fall and then I burned it's head. Todoroki did the same with his while Endeavor just went crazy with hellflames. I looked around to see more and more appearing. I heard a chirping noise and turned around to see Todoroki looking at his phone.

"Midoriya just sent me his location I think he's in trouble." I looked at Endeavor who gave us a wave telling us to go help.

We ran through the city helping when we could and trying to get to Midoriyas location. I took us a few minutes and when we arrived I saw the hero killer Stain about to stab Tenya with a Katana. I pulled out my police baton and knocked the blade off course.

Todoroki launched fire at Stain. While I looked at Tenya, Izuku, and Native. They were all on the ground looking paralyzed.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. His quirk only works if he cuts you and licks your blood." Izuku said.

Hmm so it won't do anything to me. "Let me deal with him. He can't cut me." I said.

"Well you are rather arogant. Let me knock you down a few steps." He said as he attacked. I let him swing his sword and my neck. When his blade connected with my skin it shattered.

He stood stunned that his blade broke. In those few moments he was stunned I punched him in the face as hard as I could. His head flung back and I Spartan kicked him away. I had to fight the urge to yell THIS IS SPARTA.

He flew back a few feet giving me time to summon some water from the air. When he got back up I whipped it at him at slapped him across the face. He growled and pulled out two knives to try to cut me. I pulled out my baton again and changed it into a spear. He looked at it with a childish glee letting me tell he wanted it.

We ran at each other and I feinted to the right and he went to block I twisted my body and smacked his legs out from under him. He kicked at my legs as he was falling and we both hit the ground. At this time Midoriya came up and knocked him uot with his quirk.

We beat the Hero Killer Stain.

Endeavor came and saw Izuku and Tenyas injuries and called the paramedics. He then used capture tape to seal off Stains quirk. Native finally regained control of his body and walked up to Endeavor telling him what happened.

Endeavor looked at us, then at Stain then back at us. A few more words were exchanged and then paramedics and cops arrived. As we were leaving the alley a nomu attacked us dragging Midoriya away. Stain broke away from the cops and drew a dagger killing the nomu before it could leave.

"He is one of the few good heros. Him All Might and that kid with the green eyes. Heros who save people with no thoughts on personal gain. They just want to help people. Heros who only do it for the money are scum who need to be purged from this Earth." He ranted.

"You with the black hair and the green eyes," he asked. "What's your name."

"Perseus Jackson." I replied.

"You are a true hero. I'm glad you were the one to take me down. Only you, All Might, and that green haired kid are worthy enough."

He then turned himself back it and got in the cop car. Midoriya, Todoroki, Tenya, and I were sent to the hospital. Even though I was perfectly fine they still sent me.

After a day, the cheif of police walked in with everyone's internship teachers. He looked like a dog. "Congratulations on taking down Stain. We were going to offer for you to not have this on your record as you are still training. For you three," he pointed at the other three boys. "that will work. But for you Perseus. He said you took him down. So it's on video record. Good thing you didn't beat him too bad. Only some bruising, a sprained jaw and a broken nose."

Aisawa walked in and everyone else left. "You guys are lucky. Perseus you are lucky he can't cut you. Although when I comes to sword play I think you may be second to none. Still. There slwere no casualties and minor injuries. No legal action will be taken because there was an attack on the city going on. You were all given permission to fight any villian you found. Congrats on taking down the Hero Killer." With that said he walked out.

After a day we were all released. Midoriya checked his phone for hero news.

"The media is going crazy about you taking down Stain. They are calling you Mr. Clean because the first villian you took down was named Stain." I groaned hoping that wouldn't stick. "Other people are calling you Poseidon because of your powers."

"Haha who would have guessed that. My hero name is Pontus." I said.

We walked to the train and went home. When we got to Midoriya's house we washed up and ate. Let me just say Izukus mother can cook. Not as good as my mom's blue pancakes but still really good.

The next day I went out to find a part time job. I needed to get out of the Midoriya's house before monsters find us.

I looked around and found a place that looked interesting. An aquarium. I went in and applied. When asked about experience I wrote that I had extensive knowledge in marine life.

They looked over my application and gave me a visual quiz on animals. After I passed that with flying colors they hired me.

After my first day I went back to Izukus house to sleep I walked I and saw food on the table. It was good food and I ate all of it. As I was walking to Izukus room I heard him mumbling.

"Since I now have one for all full cowling I won't break my bones but I still need to get more power if I want to catch up to Percy."

"Hey Izuku. You know if you ever want help with your power let me know." I told him.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"I swear on the river Styx that whatever you tell me I will not repeat unless you say I can." I told him. As I did there was a rumble of thunder.

"What was that?" He asked me.

"An oath like that can't be broken or I will die." I told him.

"Well. I was born quirkless. About a year ago All Might found me trying to save Keechan and he gave me his quirk. It's called One For All. I'm the ninth holder of it and with each person it becomes stronger." He said.

"Hmm, I figured it was something like that. His immense pride in everything you do and the way he is always training you. I could tell something but that wasn't what came to mind." I said. "Your quirk is powerful but the only way to make it stronger is to push yourself. Use you whole body to fight. Not just your arms. Use your legs. Don't try to be exactly like All Might."

He looked down for a second in deep thought then he looked at me with a smile. "Thank you, Percy. That helps a lot."

I gave him a smile and layed down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

It's been a few months since the Hosu incident and I have enough money to get an apartment. I'm looking around to find a place but they are kinda expensive. I have about 560,715.00 yen. Which is about five thousand dollars in American money. The one I'm looking at now has a good view, it's close to the school and it comes furnished. It's about 56,000 yen a month or just under five hundred dollars.

Just one suitcase. That's all I own.

My relationship with Kyoka is going good. Really good to be honest. We have been together about four months and the end of the semester is coming up. I have to study really hard because I'm not the smartest person in the world. The physical should be easy enough with robots. Sadly, I have a feeling it won't be robots.

I have also been having demigod dreams. Bad ones. One of my dreams I was in Greece at Mount Olympus against an army of monsters. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was I was bleeding. I hope that this doesn't come to pass because if it does then I'm going to another war. In that kind of war I can't bring anyone from here. While the heros are powerful they just don't have the perks demigods do. They don't have the sixth sense or the reflexes.

They work with what they have, but they don't have exactly what demigods have. No use on thinking about that. I need to worry about finals.


End file.
